Lips Of An Angel
by lauriejay
Summary: Haku meets his dream girl, but will one bad guy ruin their romance? Will he have a chance to say i love you before something terrible goes wrong?


_A Haku One-Shot. _This one was fun to make, i cried at this one too (inner self: wimp -.-) this one was kool, but alot of ppl think hakue is bi, but i dont!!! haku is incredibly sweet and nice !! DONT INSULT MY HAKU!!

* * *

**+Lips of an Angel+**

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

You were walking in the Hidden Mist Village, watching as the town slowly began to die. Gato was destroying your home town and mostly, you starved on the streets. People, crazy people, would rob you of whatever you had, and you almost died one to many times. This day was very cold and you were shivering curled up in a ball in the forest behind the village playing with the water in the puddles with your kekkei genkai technique that you inherited, but your parents were killed because of it.

Every now and then, you would go to the forest and just sit there, thinking. The birds were chirping and it all was quiet. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

You looked up and let go of the water seeing that there was a boy that looked about your age standing in front of you with an unfamiliar mask on. "When did you get here!" you panicked that you would be killed for having the kekkei genkai, but he just watched you. You saw him take the water from the puddle and move it the same way you did. You laughed as he made it into shapes.

He laughed a little and then put the water back in its perfect place. "So… your… a ninja around here right?" He looked back at you and then nodded. "I'm an elite tracker ninja of this village… what about you?" you looked down into the wet grass. "I'm…a street rat…who once was a ninja like yourself before Gato came…I really miss it."

He looked at you and then looked away. You stood up and watched as you moved around, taking the dirt off of your ragged clothes. He grabbed the needles from his pouch and concentrated as you began to walk off. He threw the needles at the tree in front of you and you paused in fright. Then you watched him in competitiveness and faced him knowing that there was a challenge ahead of you.

"Bring it on." He threw more needles and you laughed at how much fun you were having even though you were in danger. Your body moved swiftly and you back-flipped past every tree you saw. The wind and hair in your face tickled and you weren't watching where you were going. You stopped back-flipping and you stood proudly smiling at how you really missed those ninja days.

The forest gleamed now and you were still playing around on the forest mountain. You were running from a senbon when you stumbled off the mountain edge and began falling. "Help me!" You felt yourself getting closer to the ground when you felt two arms around your body and hold you, holding you at the bottom of the mountain, with the mask off.

You stared at his beautiful face and you could feel yourself blushing like crazy. 'This kid… He saved me and he's a tracker ninja? What is he doing with a job like this?' You watched as he moved swiftly to get to the top of the mountain again. You were still in awe that this kid was so kind enough to even save your life as an assassin. He smiled at you and put you back down. "My name's Haku. I carry the same kekkei genkai as you. That's a first for me to se someone with the same strength." You smiled back at him while he put his mask back on. "Oh. I need to go now. I hope we meet again sometime." He flew away and you were going to call out for him to stay, but you didn't have the guts.

A couple weeks later…

You and Haku were hanging out at the forest as usual until it felt like only a few minutes until he was called back to where he came from. You both were sitting under a tree laughing and playing with the water that is always roaming around. Then, you both became quiet. You blushed and then looked at him. He looked back and you just stared into his brown eyes while he stared into your blue crystal ones.

He blushed and you blushed as you heard the quietness of the town and the soothing sound of the waves. You both leaned in, and your lips touched. He rubbed his hand against your smooth skin and you both began to kiss passionately. You felt his hands on your neck, how warm and soft his lips were. Your kiss deepened a little but you had a feeling you were watched.

"Haku! Haku! You damn boy! Get over here!"

That was the call to for him to go, but he didn't move at all. The only movement he made was his lips against yours. You let go lightly and then finally, you stopped. You looked at him and laid your head on his shoulder. "I never want you to leave Haku. Never." Your lips were about to lock on to each other's again but someone stopped you. There was a very big sword in between you, and you looked up to see a person who looked even more trouble then Gato himself would ever be.

You froze at the state of again, almost dying. Haku recognized his face and stood up next to him. After a while, you saw that that face was a sign of danger, because that person was none other then Momotchi, Zabuza, the feared demon assassin of the mist.

Your eyes closed and you wanted Haku to stay, but for some reason, Zabuza was in control of him. He looked at you in a happy, evil look and then laughed loudly.

"Ha! Haku…. So this is what you were doing out here. Well, I haven't had any fun around here since I last saw Kakashi, so maybe I can squeeze a little fun in now.!" He drew is guillotine sword again and put it in front of him, face outwards almost touching your face. Haku flinched in horror. "Zabuza," he said calmly but fiercely, "Let's not waste time, we have a mission today anyways. Don't hurt her."

Zabuza looked at Haku's face, taking the mask off, Haku was upset, and he could tell right away since he has seen it before. "Hehehe. Haku you dirty kid, your always such a softy. Let's go." He drew back his sword and walked back up another mountain by Gato's house. You watched as Haku looked at you, again, putting his mask back on and following him towards the same house. You couldn't believe it. You were in love with a boy who worked for the man who destroyed your town. Before Haku vanished behind the rocky surface, he came next to you fast and said "I will never leave you."

A few hours later

Today, you felt something unusual will happen. You were sad and your heart was in pain as you walked around town again. The food smelt so good, but you couldn't have any. Many little kids were starving alone, and you were holding them, even though you weren't related. You heard a huge ruckus down by Tsunami's house and you went to take a look. Inari, the little boy who lived there, was screaming to help a squad of ninja save the town. A whole bunch of villagers were there and they were doing the same. You followed the crowd and saw that they were heading towards the unfinished bridge.

Once you were there, you overlooked the heads of people and saw a demon fighting Gato. You were so happy that once Gato is gone, then we will be free. Then you looked closer to see who the demon was. You recognized his face immediately and realized it was none other then Zabuza himself. You let out a huge scared feeling and then watched as he hit him with the final blow, off the bridge, dead.

You all yelled in joy and you watched as it suddenly got quiet again. Zabuza was lying on the floor halfway dead. Tears fell to your eyes, as he asked to get his body put next to none other, then Haku's dead corpse.

Tears were rushing down your eyes as you tried to get through the crowd of people. "Inari! Move!" He looked behind you and scooted away for you to run freely to Haku and Zabuza. You ran over to them and kneeled beside them, crying more then ever before. Zabuza saw your face and smiled. "H-hhey…I'm …s-ssorry about before….Haku….." He looked over at him and saw you beside him crying. "I'm…sorry for him too…he...wouldn't have been dead…if it wasn't for…me." Everyone had their eyes on you now and you cried laying your head on top of Zabuza's chest. Zabuza was watching your reaction, and felt love in his heart before he was finally gone from existence.

Zabuza smiled again and then layed his head down on the cement, and he watched and felt the snow on himself. You felt the same, and you hugged Haku hoping that he would still be alive. The only thing you saw was the white snow falling, and the clouds moving in the sky. You held Haku and cried. And as Zabuza watched as to how much someone loved himself and Haku, he cried too.

Your eyes burned of the coldness, and you saw the other ninja watching you. Another one was crying too about another dead member. You rolled over next to Haku and Zabuza, in the middle of them, and you both saw a snowflake fall on to his eye, drizzling down like a tear. You were sobbing and Zabuza was barely alive. You just waited until Zabuza said "I hoped…I would see you…in the same place…but not where…I'm going." You smiled and looked at him. "I will never leave you." You looked over at Haku's body and thought you heard those words come out of his lips, but nothing moved. His face resembled an angel, like he was never meant to die. He was again only 14. You looked at Zabuza and saw that his eyes were closed lightly.

His body no longer moved and you got up against Haku and kissed him. Feeling the cold, dead skin on his face, but you felt the warmness of his lips still as you had always before. You sobbed as the Jounin ninja helped you up and brought you over to another ninja where he always was crying. You didn't know who he was but, he cared for you in your pain. The Jounin's name happened to be Kakashi, as Zabuza said he had battled him before. There was a boy, and a girl hugging him at the relief that he was alive.

The kid, so called Naruto, was crying hard in happiness that this kid was alive. But then, he looked at you and saw your tears forming every time you saw Haku's face. "Lady, are you gonna be okay?" You sobbed falling to the ground because you were so weak. Naruto came over to you and kneeled. "Lady. Lady!" You were zoning out and you finally passed out on the watery surfaced bridge.

When you woke up…

You shot up out of bed and realized you were at Tsunami's house. Inari looked at you and blushed. He always had a crush on you even though you're 4 years older. "Inari! Where did those ninja go?" He smiled at you and then pointed down the hallway. You ran down the steps as fast as you could without hurting yourself and asked Tsunami if you could borrow clothes. She nodded and you sprinted back up again changing at the speed of light.

You wore ninja pants and a turquoise tank top, hurrying to put on you sandals. You then raced out of the house. "You're not fully healed! Come back!" You hear Tsunami say but you ignored. You had a feeling where they were headed so you raced for the mountain overlooking the town.

When you got there, the four ninja were about to leave and you saw two gravestones in front. One with a sword behind it, and the other one with a sash around the sides. You immediately stopped and the ninja saw you so they turned around and watched you stare at the stone. Tears fell to your eyes and you held the sash in your hands. You looked up at the ninja as they left. "I love you and I'll never leave you." You looked at the gravestone in a flash. You felt the wind pick up and you felt someone kiss you on the cheek. You placed your hand in that spot and felt warmness inside of you. Then, you smiled and felt like you were kissed by an angel. The wind died down and your heart sank as you fell asleep again.

While you were asleep, you felt like something was keeping you warm and you opened your eyes seeing an image of his face, then you blinked hard. Opening your eyes fully, you saw in front of you but the boy you were in love with. You jumped up into his arms seeing how this wasn't possible but you didn't care. You were holding an angel, and you were in love with one always.

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

* * *

Thank you!! wipes tears away yet again (inner mizu: NO MORE CRYING U BABY!!) please comment!!!


End file.
